


Power Rush

by IdiotCrusader



Category: Warframe
Genre: Electricity Play, Friends With Benefits, Hermaphrodites, Hydroid Is Amused, M/M, Sentient Warframes, Tentacles, Volt Has ADHD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-21 07:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13735674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdiotCrusader/pseuds/IdiotCrusader
Summary: Volt has a hard time focusing on anything other than running. Hydroid suggests a form of stress relief to wear his excessive charge out. It definitely involves tentacles.





	Power Rush

**Author's Note:**

> AU where warframes are sentient and have personalities while operators are still a thing.

Volt paced.   
  
Hydroid watched him from a cryopod, which was blatantly put to use as a sitting bench. He probably could've paid slightly more respect to a potential ally sleeping inside, but it wasn't like he was disturbing that sleep. Not like the capsule even had any other use right now! Hydroid huffed in slight annoyance, following Volt around the room with his gaze.   
  
They were supposed to protect the thing, but the Grineer never came. The less the merrier, really, but evacuation from distant locations took time to prepare. They were ordered to stay put and quietly wait for a pickup, which was fine by Hydroid - he could easily admit he loved some rest - but Volt didn't seem to handle that fact very well. In less than an hour that they spend watching over the capsule, he's run a good few hundreds of circles around it, asked aloud a two digit number of questions (most silly) to himself and invented three new games.  
  
Immediately becoming bored with each.   
  
Hydroid's only seen Volts a few times before. They were all... funny, not Harrow level kinda weird-funny, but definitely could use some more common sense and some fewer distractions. This one seemed too restless even for his own kind, though. Hydroid found it curious rather than disturbing, but the pacing was making his head spin.

"Would you mind sitting down for a second?"  
  
"Ah?" Volt visibly jumped, looking around with a startled expression. It was quite possible he forgot Hydroid was here at all. "Oh, of course! I'm sorry!"  
  
"No big deal. I'm just starting to feel dizzy." Hydroid chuckled and moved slightly, giving him space on the capsule. Volt gratefully accepted, sliding down on the metal frame.   
  
It took him exactly two seconds to start dangling his legs and look around as if trying to find something. Hydroid studied him. A primed frame just like himself, reasonably well armed. Most Volts went a bit too far with their colour scheme, and Hydroid wasn't a stranger to brighter palette himself, but this one preferred a particularly... brave combination of creamy white and vibrant metallic pink. Charming indeed. Small sparkles kept appearing on his helmet and shoulders - they flickered and disappeared with a barely audible hiss, making Volt fidget even more.   
  
"So... any particular reason why I have to watch you fussing?"  
  
Volt looked away, clearly abashed. Another wave of sparks flashed across his mask.  
  
"It's... nothing. I-I'm sorry, is that annoying? I can stop!" He clearly couldn't. This conversation itself was increasing the fidgeting threefolds. It wasn't that Hydroid minded that much... it's just he didn't have anything else to busy himself with. Could as well investigate.   
  
"Not really. I was just wondering if it's anything I could help you with."  
  
He could feel the air around them filling with crackling static electricity. Hydroid wasn't a Volt expert, but surely that was a bit of a power overkill. He imagined Volts' abilities worked just like everyone else's, getting increasingly harder to control as emotional tension kept raising. Hydroid wondered if Volt's operator was unhappy with him or he was worried about the extraction taking so long. It was unlikely that Grineer would turn up now, but...  
  
"It's the power surges." Volt suddenly blurted out, snapping Hydroid out of thought. "Just... the speed mods giving some trouble."  
  
Hydroid looked up, meeting his gaze - which Volt averted instantly. As Suda might've said, _curious_. Power surges? Hydroid nodded slightly, showing he's interested in details.  
  
"You know how Volts get modded to go really, really fast? Well..." Volt hid his mask in his hands, and his fast hurried speech was getting less and less clear. "It takes a lot of power, to speed up like that. It's fine when I run, it feels great, actually. But when we're doing nothing like this? I can feel it building up, it's just, it's hard to stay still, I-really-wanna-do-something, _anything_! I thought we'd fight and it'll get better but we never did and now we're just sitting there, waiting, nothing ever happens and it gets worse when I'm nervous but I always am when nothing happens and I hate it!" He sounded so frustrated by this point, that Hydroid felt genuinely sorry for him. Even more so for how embarrassed he was over it.  
  
"I see." Hydroid hummed, sympathetic. "Is there a way to take the edge off?"  
  
Volt shook his head. "I can't just use Discharge on nothing. I mean I can, but it doesn't help very much, release won't last long when I'm like that. I wish I could run in the corridors, but we can't leave the cryopod... I mean having sex helps, too, and you're sort of hot, but—" 

Hydroid patiently waited for him to realise what he's just said, trying not to feel so amused. Volt fell silent for an agonisingly long second - his mask didn't convey facial expressions but Hydroid could feel his rising panic. He was... cute, in a sense, with his rushed gestures and saying exactly what was on his mind and his little predicament. Hydroid never really considered messing around with a Volt, but this idea wasn't that unappealing. Speaking honestly, it took a very short consideration to admit it was quite the opposite.  
  
Volt finally unfroze, immediately trying to jump off the cryopod. "I shouldn't have said that. Forget I said that. W-why would I say that?" He stammered, undoubtedly ready to bolt.  
  
No way Hydroid would let him run away now!  
  
"Wait a second. When did I say I mind?" Hydroid purred, suddenly face to face with staggered Volt. "If it wasn't a joke, that is. I take it you were serious."  
  
What could he say? He had to live up to a reputation. People didn't assume Hydroids were into all the kinds of fun for nothing.  
  
"R-really?"  
  
"You're kinda hot, too, and we've got nothing else to do," Hydroid replied with blatant honesty. "I expected a fight today, not a surprise fun, but I can't say I have any objections. We can always go back to waiting if you'd like..." He could barely stop a burst of laughter at the sight of Volt shaking his head with such desperate determination. "I thought so." He shifted and patted his own knee invitingly. Volt hesitated for a second, before taking a tentative step back to the cryopod - Hydroid wasted no time taking his hand, urging him closer.  
  
Oh, Hydroid was gonna have so much fun with him. 


End file.
